Stranger Taking my Life
by Rose's Faerie
Summary: Nini moves her things out of the Elephant and remembers when she first met 'her', the woman who took her title, her pride, and her place in the Moulin Rouge. sorry i havnt updated in so long, i was grounded. anyways, chapter 3 is up, rr please! 5-31-04
1. Movin out of the Elephant

DISCLAMER: seems everyone has one to protect themselves legally, so I guess I'll do this just to be sure I don't get into trouble. Moulin Rouge, Nini, Satine, and all other references to the 2000 movie are not mine, but belong to the brilliant Baz and charming Craig. I wish I did own some of these characters, but alas, fate doesn't like me. Oh, and this is my first fanfiction, I mostly just write random short stories, but this one struck me as one to keep up with.  
  
I walked down the steps of the elephant, looking across the courtyard at the sights that one could only view at the Moulin Rouge. A few years ago, I would have simply sat where I stand and marvel at the different types of people and the scenes changing around me. But now, not now. I sit the boxes I've carried down on the ground next to me, and let the anger wash over me. Why should she get all of this? I'm the one who has worked with Harold all these years to get this place up and running! I have stood here, by his side, for almost 7 years now, and now this red-haired vixen comes in and takes this away from me? No, I can't let this happen. I have to keep myself in the minds of men when they want late-night satisfaction.  
Three months ago, I was at the top. I was the Shimmering Opal, the star of the Moulin Rouge. My black hair, pale skin and blue eyes pulled men into a trance. Though I was short of stature, I made up for it with my high kicks and my dominating nature. Men would pay me hundreds of franks a week to work their fantasies. Hell, some men would pay me up to 30 franks just to dance with them!  
But then she came along. She walked into the club three months ago, a curious spectator. She came to see the nightlife of Montmartre. As she walked in, the curtain opened on my song. I saw her through the crowd because of her pale skin and perfectly red hair  
  
"I used to go out to parties  
  
And stand around  
  
'Cause I was too nervous  
  
To really get down"  
  
She watched the dancers cross the floor, and I moved sinfully around the stage and opened my mouth again.  
  
"And my body yearned to be free  
  
So I got up on the floor and found  
  
Someone to choose me  
  
No more standin' along the side walls"  
  
She looked up and watched me.  
  
"Now I've got myself together, baby  
  
And I'm havin' a ball  
  
Long as you prove it  
  
There's always a chance  
  
Somebody watches  
  
I'm gonna make romance"  
  
She looked at me a second more, and kept my eyes as she danced across the floor, her red hair flowing around her like a cape. She danced with no partners, unafraid and daring as she did. She kept no eye contact with anyone, but occasionally looked up at me, seeing if I was still watching her. How could I help it? She was beautiful.  
  
"With your body, ooh baby, you dance all night  
  
Get down and prove it, feel all right"  
  
I ended my song and exited the stage, asking Louise if she had seen that red tart out front before.  
"No darling, I haven't. But she does seem to be a hit with everyone. I think she may be taking our business away from us." Louise snickered "Well, we can't have that, can we?" I grinned, "Go offer her some Absinthe, let her see what this world is like. If she can survive a few glasses with you, she deserves to be here." With that Louise, known as La Goulue by her patrons, walked off, grabbing a bottle and 2 glasses from her makeup table.  
  
I watched from the balcony as Louise offered the pale girl some drink, and she readily accepted. They each had two glasses and then set off dancing with each other. La Goulue was taken for this dance, but the men still gathered around her and the new beauty, handing money to them. As that song ended, Harold started the Hunk-a-dola, and Louise danced again with the beautiful stranger. When at last Louise had to break, I went to her and asked her about the mysterious girl. Though Louise was a bit sloshed, I understood her, for years of friendship were behind us. "Whell, sshe is called Satine. Sshe just moved here from Lonland. I mean Engdon. I mean, never mind. Sshe wanted to see if sshe could maybe make some friends around here, and came looking for a job. Sshe is naïve, sshe doesn't understand that we sleep with the men." Her face turned almost reminiscent and happy, thinking back to the days when she was innocent. "Well, lets hope she doesn't weave too much magic with these men as she did you, or we may well be out of our jobs!" I joked to Louise, not even thinking that this might actually happen. 


	2. The New Girl

Thanks to everyone who read my story, and thanks especially to Wistful Gypsy for reviewing! Once again, I do not own any of the characters of the Moulin Rouge movie, even though I am using the historical characters, not the ones from the movie. Pshaw.  
  
Every night she came to our Moulin Rouge, and every night she wooed another man along with another of my friends. Satine became a usual sight at the club at night, and then one day she showed up while we were still preparing for the night's show. She charmed her way into my friend's hearts; they tried to take her under their wing, but she insisted on independence. She was moving in on dangerous territory if she thought she could become a friend of mine.  
One day when she was at the club, sitting off to the side of the dance floor watching us dance, Harold noticed her. 'Great!' I thought, 'Finally that tart will get thrown out on her perfectly rounded ass.'  
"What are you doing over there? This club does not open until eight!" he bellowed. He could only see the shadow of someone because of the low lighting. He couldn't see, for instance, that she was a woman, let alone beautiful. She stepped out of the shadow to reveal herself, and her body draped in simple, yet stunning clothes. She wore a simple, lace up bodice with loose lace sleeves, and a skirt that seemed oddly like our can-can skirts. She walked to Harold gracefully, never looking up from the floor.  
"I am ever so sorry Monsieur Zidler. It's just, I've made friends with the girls here the past few weeks, and I wanted to see what makes the Moulin Rouge so amazing. I was also hoping to meet the man in charge of the magic that goes on here. Bonjour Monsieur." With that, she extended her lace-covered arm. "If you want me to leave, I will immediately, but I would love to be allowed to stay. I will not interrupt you, I will only watch, I promise." The entire time Satine talked, Harold openly stared with his mouth open, taking in her entire form and style. She took in his gazes with grace, but she was wary of the situation. Harold could be quite intimidating with his six-foot two stature, bright red hair and beard, and full body. He seemed larger than life, almost a charicature of man who would own a club like the Moulin Rouge. When she stopped talking, it took Harold a moment to find words.  
"I, um, well, Mademoiselle, I see no problem with you staying with us. In fact," he said, with a smile towards us. "why don't you sit down. Girls! Take a break." And with that, he took her arm and led her to the table she was sitting earlier. He started talking, using his hands a lot, and they leaned in towards each other as they talked. Well, actually, Harold did most the talking, and Satine just listened and nodded. After a few minutes, they stood and Harold threw his arm over Satine's graceful shoulders, walking towards us.  
"Ladies, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our family; Mademoiselle Satine. She will learn the dances by tomorrow and will be fitted tonight for her costumes. Nini, she will sing tomorrow night, if that is quite alright." I nodded numbly. So it was happening. "Please treat Satine well, she could make us all quite a bit richer!" With his last words, he hugged Satine, pulling her up off her feet about two inches. She smiled and let herself be lifted into his huge bear-hug.  
The girls threw curious looks at Satine as Louise and May walked to her with open arms. They showered her with hugs, kisses and congratulations. I stood off to the side with my arms crossed across my chest, refusing to fall to this woman's charm. I walked towards the orchestra's perch, and I saw Jane leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. She wore the same dress she wore when she posed for the short artist who frequented the club; it was black with a red snake snarling up and around at her hips, coming to it's head at her breast. She watched the group around Satine and smiled. Usually Jane was not very interested in people, she just had a liking for Toulouse. Everyone else seemed like a nuisance, just things in the way of her life. This woman, though, brought a twinkle to here eye that I had never seen when the other girls first started. Hell, when she saw me on her first day, she didn't even see me. She seemed to look through me, like I wasn't worth a second of her time. And here she was, smiling at this girl and says, as if to no one, "A change is in the wind." 


	3. taking over

Once again, none of the characters from the movie are mine (even though I'm using the HISTORICAL figures [mostly ;-)]) Please read/review, this is my first fan-fic, so be kind!  
  
The next day, I was sitting at a small table with Louise, having breakfast in the dance hall. Usually we would eat outside, but spring had taken a long time to bloom this year. We chatted about our patrons and how much money we made the night before, or anything that came to mind. The girls of the Moulin Rouge are all very close. Sure we have our fights and little groups, but mostly we all stick together. So is the way between creatures of the night.  
As Louise and I munched on our toast and jam, we heard the piano playing a new song up in the pit, practicing a new song none of us had heard before. Satine walked with Harold from the curtain around the stage, learning the seductive moves that would make her a star among men in the Moulin Rouge. She had a black corset and dancing skirt on, which was what most of us wore while rehearsing our numbers. She listened as Harold instructed her, and then practiced the moves he explained. After he explained the number and gave her the music, she read it and worked the moves. She seemed in a bit over her head, confused at the dots on the sheet. I smirked to myself and turned back to Louise with a renewed sense of pride. I started up another conversation about the new developments about how corsets could actually harm your insides, and caught Louise looking at the stage with her mouth slightly open. I turned to follow her gaze, and saw Satine still on stage, but she was turned and talking to someone. I couldn't see who it was because of a pillar in my view. I leaned to the right, and made out Jane onstage with Satine, coaching her through the steps. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.  
I turned back to Louise with anger rising, showing through my cheeks. What was so great about this new girl that even Jane took to her like honey? How was she better than the rest of us? Why didn't she try to talk to me? This last thought took me by surprise. I don't care, she's just another girl, I have plenty of friends. But it still bothered me. She took the time to befriend every girl in the Moulin Rouge except me. Why am I so different?  
I shook myself. I don't care about some little connasse who comes in here thinking she will be the star. I am the star of the Moulin Rouge and she can not take that from me no matter how much everyone likes her. Can she?  
  
That night, I was put onto the floor like the other girls, having my solo taken from me by that tart. Plenty of offers were given to me on the night, but I didn't want to leave the floor until I had seen Satine's solo. I had never heard her sing and wanted to see if it was possible for her to take my place. Finally the time came, and she came onstage in a deep purple corset lined with black lacing and a skirt to match. She opened her mouth and started dancing seductively across the stage I don't give a damn about my reputation! You're living in the past it's a new generation A girl can do what she wants to do and that's What I'm gonna do An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation  
  
Oh no not me  
  
I watched her dance and sing with my mouth open. An older man came up behind and whispered a proposition into my ear. I raised my hand and gestured to the crowd saying I was already bought for the night, without taking my eyes off of her.  
  
An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation Never said I wanted to improve my station An' I'm only doin' good When I'm havin' fun An' I don't have to please no one  
  
I don't know how to explain the feelings I had for her, it was bitter resentment, but at the same time, the feeling love.  
  
An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me Oh no, not me  
  
As this last thought jumped into my head, I almost jumped myself. Love?  
  
I don't give a damn 'Bout my reputation I've never been afraid of any deviation An' I don't really care If ya think I'm strange I ain't gonna change An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation  
  
She is a woman! Sure, I had some men pay me to have sex with other women while they watched, but I had never felt anything during it. I was paid to make men believe what they wanted to believe, not to feel for myself! I could not love her. She must now be one of us, a princess de la rue, and I could never love anyways.  
  
An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my reputation The world's in trouble There's no communication An' everyone can say What they want to say It never gets better anyway So why should I care 'Bout a bad reputation anyway Oh no, not me Oh no, not me  
  
Rule number one, the one that had been beaten into my head by Harrold was that you never fall in love. Ever. You are allowed to lust, to want to have sex with them, that makes it all the better when they pay for you. But love? No. Not possible. I would never allow myself to love.  
These thoughts shook through my head and made the resentment towards her rush through my veins like liquid fire. I hate her! she is just another tramp here to spell the gentlemen fall for her, and I have fallen in the way of her spell to a man. No, she was more evil than that. She wants me to fall in love with her so she can leave me broken, crying on the street while she takes my place at the Moulin Rouge! I will not let this happen. She will not take my place.  
  
I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation You're living in the past It's a new generation An' I only feel good When I got no pain An' that's how I'm gonna stay An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me Oh no, not Not me, not me  
  
Her song ended and she headed onto the floor to find Harrold, the look of a child who had written his name for the first time in her eyes. I walked to the steps of my room in the elephant, determined not to let his woman take my place.  
  
BTW: Connasse means bitch in French and Princess de la Rue means princess of the street, or a whore. The song I used was I Don't Give a Damn by Joan Jett. 


End file.
